


in the beginning

by scionavarielle



Series: Take Me [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Marco has had enough with people (especially Mats) treating him like a fragile doll made of glass that could break anytime soon. He decides to take matters on his hand. Little does he know that perhaps he has just awakened the hidden side of Mats </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【授权翻译】in the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951791) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> I just can't stop thinking about this plot over and over and so I decided to write it  
> I've tried to do some research about this BDSM stuff, but I'm still not yet fully 'mastering it' so if there's any mistake in the future or if I need reference, I hope someone could help me?  
> (And also I've tried to find a BDSM fic where the character has said the 'safe-word' but so far nothing orz)  
> So, yeah, happy (?) reading? 
> 
>  

Marco has had enough with everyone treating him like he’s made of glass. Like one careless touch and he’ll break down anytime. True that he easily gets injured, but in his defense, it’s cause that he has _thinner-smaller_ bone than any other players. It’s not his fault that they are too big and too strong that just one push and he could fall down to the ground. Really, it’s not that he wants to be like this and he knows that his teammates, his families, and gosh even Mats – especially Mats – treat him like a Princess.

Well yeah, although he kinds of admits that he loves the attention and the caring, but still. He has had enough. No, well he still loves the treatment from his friends and such. It just Mats. Ever since they are together (yeah, shocking huh? But it happens after lots of denials and ups and downs, finally they are together – an item), Mats makes love to him ever so gently. Not that he doesn’t like in fact he loves it, but to be quite honest, he wants something _more_ , something that’s not _vanilla_ , not _rainbow_ and _ponytail_. For heaven sake, Marco swears that Mats has never really thrust fully inside him, it’s always halfway like Mats is afraid that if he takes all of Mats’ cock, he’ll tear apart.

He has made sure that today – tonight, everything will change. So when he finally able to ask Christoph, who happens to be Mats’ roommate, to change room for one night, he knows that he has to set things straight. To tell Mats that he’s not some _sissy._

.

.

When Mats heard that Marco and Christoph were going to exchange room for the night, he’s thrilled. He finally will have another chance to be together with his boyfriend, something he’s been looking for. He knows that Marco also wants the same as the blonde couldn’t leave him just even for a second at the training just now. But Mats, of course, never expected to be pushed onto the door once he got inside and locked it.

That’s exactly what happened. He is pinned on the door with Marco’s lips meet him, kissing him, more like ravishing, if Mats could add. Marco is needy, forcing Mats to open his mouth so the blonde could slip a tongue inside. Thus the battle of dominance begins, which of course is Mats’ win any other way.

Marco lets Mats to take control, to now explore his mouth. He moans, feeling that he is almost half hard just by the kissing. He thinks that Mats suddenly has lots of hands, trailing his bodies, exploring, or maybe it’s just Marco’s being high from the kiss. Mats’s hands are now on his hips, pulling closer so he could feel the hardness of Mats’ cock rubbing with his. He couldn’t stop his moan, not like he intends to do so. For everything, Mats knows that he’s loud and Mats seems enjoying that, aroused perhaps.

The need of oxygen, as always, is the only one stopping them. They break the kiss, eyes locked to each other and just when Marco wants to lean up to capture those lips again, Mats’ hands stop him. He raises his eyebrows, wondering. “Mats?” His voice is sulky, still engrossed in the pleasure he had before.

“Wait, we should –“

Marco pushes Mats again. This talk about lube and preparation. Gosh. Marco loves Mats, with all the defender’s glory and everything, but he has enough. He looks straight into Mats’ eyes, trying to push the obvious larger man in front of him. “Listen,” Marco hisses. “I’ve had enough. I’m tired of everyone treat me like I could break anytime soon. Like I’m such a fragile thing. I hate it. And I fucking hate it that you took a lot time preparing me. Fuck it Mats, I’m not some damsel in distress, okay?”

Mats gulps hearing that remark. “So, what do you want me to do?” He’s glad that he still manages to sound calm and waits for Marco to continue.

“What I want?” Marco moves closer, making it more intimate. He humps on Mats’ thigh. Groaning, he says. “Do you not know? Do you feel it?” He thrust again. “I love the preparation, I do, but Mats, I want you to take me,” He leans to Mats’ ears, voice seductive. “ _rough_.”

Mats groans, something inside him is stirring but he needs to control it before it goes out of hand. Of everything, he doesn’t want to hurt Marco. No, he doesn’t want to see the man sad again or devastated or even _broken_. Gosh.

“Mats,” Marco humps again, like a bitch in heat and by the sound of the moaning, Mats knows Marco enjoys that. “Don’t you want it? Take me rough, _raw_ , tear me with your cock, pounding me fast and endless. Stopping me from coming until you feel satisfied?” Mats whimpers. He could feel his cock hardening anytime soon from Marco’s action. The question from Marco. It’s not something that he hasn’t ever thought. It’s there. Once, twice, but he is not sure. He has to be certain that Marco is okay – that Marco _could take him fully_. “Or you want me to fulfill your kink? You pound me and I’m calling you master, like a good slut I’m supposed to be? Then you slap my ass when I’m being a bad kitten,” Marco purrs, licking Mats’ ears. He knows that this is working. That Mats is also liking the idea. He needs to push the right button and Mats will probably take him right there and then – _rough._

“We could sneak together, after practice, then you whispered to me how naughty I was, then I whimpered, afraid of getting caught, and you’ll probably tease me and –“

Before he could finish his sentence, Mats has caught his lips, demanding and Marco’s legs feel so woobly suddenly. It’s like Mats has just sucked out all his energy. But, Marco is not complaining because he loves this, being taken controlled. He loves the power over him and he thinks that Mats enjoys it too – judging from the thrusting hips the defender does.

This time, Mats pulls from the kiss, eyes piercing through Marco’s soul. “Listen,” He says, voice low and so sexy. Gosh, whoever says that Mats is a Sex walking is definitely not exaggerating. “God Marco, if only you know what I want to do to you, so much much more than you could have imagined.” Marco shivers, under the stares and anything. He purrs when Mats caresses his cheeks gently. “I’ve been holding myself back. I don’t want to hurt you – I can’t even think about that, but if you want,” He licks his lips, thinking thorough what he’s going to say next. “And if you’re _so willing_.” Mats cups Marco’s cock and even if it’s covered by the thick layer of the blonde’s pants, Mats could still feel the hardened cock. He grins. “Then, I’ll _do_ you, but before that.”

He tilts Marco’s head, because the blonde is obviously lack of energy to even lean up. “I want to set some rules. Before – before we’re going to do this, I need all the conditions laid down first. What you want, what you don’t like, and especially _your safeword_. If we’re going to do this, I want to be sure of everything, do you get me?” Mats’ voice is demanding even though he sounds so caring, but Marco knows that somehow – somewhere – Mats has gotten into his _character_ and oh it’s so hot. Definitely.

Marco licks his lips. “ _Cheval._ That’s my _safeword_.”

“Good,” Mats smiles. “We can go through all your lists or if you don’t know, we can try everything. If you think you can’t take it, you give me a warning, two pinches on any side of my body and I will know that you are almost at your edge and I will slow down. So we can go through it without you saying your safeword – but,” Looking at those eyes staring back at him like he’s a prey, Marco gulps. He couldn’t hide his excitement. “But if you lie – _if_ you say it and I found out you’re okay – that you can take it, I’ll give you punishment, none to your liking. I can also force until you can’t think anymore.”

“F – fuck!” Marco screams when he feels something warm – Mats’ hands – rubbing his cock through the fabric. His pants have never felt anymore tighter than this. “M – Mats, I need –“

“Need what, hmm?” Once again, Marco could only moan as an answer. “I thought you want me to take you rough, not letting you come until I think you _deserved_ it? You know Marco, I’ll make sure to thrust harder than what I’ve done before to you. I’ll let your body to remember my touch. And of course, your tiny little pussy here –” Mats is rubbing his finger on Marco’s butthole, the blonde can feel that, through the pants. Mats pushes his finger inside even though he knows that he can’t feel the warmth just yet. “to always ache for my cock – that you will never ask for another’s cock even though I know how a cock-slut you are. Do you want it?”

Wailing is Marco’s answer because the ministration is too much. Mats smirks to that. Marco’s half-lidded eyes, half-opened mouth waiting to be filled, face red with sweats – he has never seen anything sexier like this (maybe in the future he would with all the arrangement and stuffs).

“And Marco, I’ll make sure that your mouth will deep-throat me, that you will never feel enough. I know you’ll take it so good. Your body is just like a whore – my _only whore_.” Mats grabs both Marco’s butt, squeezing the cheeks hard.

“Oh, yes! Yes, yours only, yours! Please please, I’ll be your bitch, spreading my legs only for you, opening my mouth just to feel your cock against my throat. Fuck Mats.”

Mats chuckles. Seeing the depression from the younger man amuses him so much and yet he hasn’t had enough. What a sadistic side that Marco has just awakened and the blonde hasn’t aware of it just yet.

“Even thought that sounds awesome, unfortunately we can’t do that just now.” Whining, Marco gives his puppy-eyes stares. “Hey, we still have Euro match later on. We’ll have to focus first.”

Marco nods like a little kid being told by his parents. Yeah, he knows that but at least he has finally told what inside his mind. “But don’t worry, after all this, when we get back to club, I’ll make sure to train you to be a good _bitch_ – only for me.” Mats whispers, voice with promising.

Licking his lips, Marco can’t wait for the match to be over soon. Hell, he is thinking to perform so well (not like that he hasn’t but this time he has even more _incentives_ ) maybe Mats will let him do as he wants and that will be awesome. Fuck, seeing the smirk on the man in front of him, Marco knows that afterwards his life will be exciting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Critics/Feedbacks are always welcomed ;)


End file.
